


First Crushes and First Dates

by Magistrate_of_Mediocrity



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Pietro being overly dramatic as per usual, scarlet vision - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistrate_of_Mediocrity/pseuds/Magistrate_of_Mediocrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the sitting room, Pietro turned a desperate, searching look toward his sister. She was flushed and smiling at the blank wall through which the synthezoid had made his egress. She was unmistakably smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crushes and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Vision has his crap together enough to ask Wanda out, for the love of god. Pro: Less 'will-he-won't-he' drama. Con: No epic makeout on top of the Statue of Liberty. . . maybe.

Vision phased into the sitting room. As he had, hoped Wanda was there curled in her usual spot on the couch, humming tunelessly while reading a book. Unfortunately Pietro was there as well perusing the morning paper. Not all variables can be controlled. It was no matter; Vision calculated a minimal impact on the outcome of his current choice of action.  
Neither had noticed Vision's entrance so he cleared his throat in what he hoped was an appropriately unobtrusive manner. The two looked up at their guest, Wanda smiling when her eyes found his and Pietro all but glowering. Truth be told, Vision was much more concerned with Wanda's reaction than Pietro's. Specifically on the effects that that smile was having on his programming and subroutines. He found himself inexplicably smiling back. Damn that feedback loop.   
"Vision." Wanda's voice brought him out of his synthetic reveries and back to the matter at hand.   
"Wanda." It was a false start. Vision suddenly couldn't hold her gaze without becoming hyperaware of his physical body and all of it's moving parts. Nothing seemed in the right place. He was distantly aware of Pietro scoffing his discomfiture as he cleared his throat again to make a fresh start of it.   
"Wanda, after speaking with Ms. Van Dyne I have come to the conclusion that I have a 'crush' upon you."  
With a blink and a whiff of displaced air Pietro was by his sister's side. "Wanda, did that robot just say he has a--"  
"Shut up, Pietro." Wanda kept her eyes on Vision. "Please, continue."  
"I was wondering-- that is, I would be . . . gratified in the knowledge that you felt similarly towards me, and if that is the case, if you would consider entering with me into a relationship of a romantic nature." Through it all, Vision had fixed his eyes on the book in Wanda's lap. Now he saw her hand place a bookmark in its pages and close its cover. For an excruciating 1.27 seconds Vision feared he had severely miscalculated his actions. And then he brought his eyes back to her face and all the unfamiliar awkwardness and trepidation was instantly forgotten. She still smiled at him. And there was something else. Something Vision couldn't quite identity yet; something akin to humor and pity, and yet nothing quite so condescending.  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask," she all but laughed. Pietro in Vision's periphery looked stricken. "I would love to, Vision."   
Vision felt his smile return but this time if felt right. He thought he might like to keep it. "I am glad."  
"Me too."  
"Perhaps then we should. . ." What did one do in a romantic relationship? Research was required.   
"Get dinner?" Wanda offered to Vision's relief.   
"Yes. Dinner. Tonight?"  
"Tonight."  
"Of course. Yes. Very good." Now Wanda was laughing and Vision's synthetic heart responded with a pleasing rhythm of its own. "I'll have Jarvis make the reservations. Until then."  
"Until then."  
Vision phased back out through the same wall he had entered. Before he left completely he gave another of his newfound smiles to Wanda - who reflected it perfectly back to him - and a curt nod to poor Pietro. It was only after he had fully emerged into the hallway that Vision realized that dinner was a particularly awkward choice of activities seeing as he didn't eat, but he couldn't bring himself to care; Wanda had chosen it and it was perfect. And all at once there were hundreds of new calculations and variables to consider: Should he dress up? Would she? What was the weather forecast for the evening? What type of cuisine would meet with Wanda's approval? And through it all he was dimly aware that though he had returned to normal density he still felt lighter than normal. He absently scheduled a self diagnostic as he considered the different merits of various wine selections when paired with certain entrees.   
Back in the sitting room, Pietro turned a desperate, searching look toward his sister. She was flushed and smiling at the blank wall through which the synthezoid had made his egress. She was unmistakably smitten. Pietro grasped at his sister's hand like a drowning man.   
"Wanda," he groaned, "please. You can't be serious."  
Wanda turned to her brother. "Pietro. Don't." She gently but firmly removed his hand from her's. "I am not going to let you ruin this for me."  
"But you can't! You can't date that thing! I won't allow it!"  
Wanda stopped him with a look.   
"Brother, don't flatter yourself. You have never once been able to stop me from doing what I please. You certainly aren't going to start now."   
Pietro opened his mouth to protest but couldn't seem to find any words. Wanda set aside her forgotten book and stood.   
"And now," she said, stretching a bit, "if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner to get ready for." With that announcement she turned to leave the room and her brother sulking there. She picked up her little tuneless hum as she walked into the hallway through the door even though she was pretty sure that she could have phased through the walls too if she just tried.


End file.
